


One-Shots: Parental figures

by ShippingApprovalServicesLM



Category: Diabolik Lovers
Genre: Child Sakamaki Ayato, Child Sakamaki Kanato, Child Sakamaki Laito, Child Sakamaki Reiji, Child Sakamaki Subaru, Child Shuu Sakamaki, Parental Oc(s)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-26
Updated: 2019-08-12
Packaged: 2020-03-17 22:05:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,246
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18973519
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShippingApprovalServicesLM/pseuds/ShippingApprovalServicesLM
Summary: Basically just one-shots with different oc's, and their stories with the Sakamaki brothers (and Mukami brothers who knows).Suggestions are welcome??





	1. Borrowed Time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Maid!OC
> 
> The short time she got with them was worth it.

”Master Ayato? Come here. What were you doing in the lake?”

The woman looked down at the young boy in front of her. His clothes were soaked, clinging to his small shivering frame. The woman almost didn’t notice the tears streaming down the child’s face.

“Oh- Master Ayato, come ‘ere.”

She smiled at the child is she picked him up. Hugging him close to her own body, hoping to be able to provide warmth to the poor boy.

“Let’s get you inside, and dry you up”

The Masters kids were all so sweet and innocent. That’s why it always shocked her, when she found them in situations like this. Why would young master Ayato jump in the lake, when he had not yet learned to swim?

The young boy looked at her for a moment, before burying his face in the crook of her neck, hugging the woman tighter. He didn’t need the extra body heat, but it felt right being in the embrace of the young woman.

\---

As she was walking down the hall, she came upon the youngest triplet. The young boy was standing outside his mother’s room. Looking at the door with an almost longing look. She wasn’t stupid. She knew that the young masters were being neglected by their parents. She saw how young Reiji was always ignored, despite his attempts at getting attention. She saw how young Kanato often wandered the halls alone, muttering to himself. She hasn’t been here for long, only a month, but she knew something had to be done.

“Master Laito.”

The young boy jumped and turned his head in her direction.

“I’m sorry young master. I just thought that you and your brothers might want to play a game in the garden and get outside to get some fresh air.”

She bowed down to look the young boy in his eyes, she lifted her hand to ruffle his hair, as she waited for his response. The young boy looked at her, for a moment she thought she saw a small twinkle in his eyes before he nodded and ran to find his brothers.

They met up outside. The only two brothers not present was young master Reiji and young master Subaru.

“Now how about we play hide n’ seek? I’ll count down from 30, okay?”

The human turned around, ready to begin the countdown, when a shout interrupted her. She saw one of the master’s wives. Lady Beatrix. The woman elegantly walked over to the little group, targeting the eldest of the children. The lady looked at her son, no emotion evident in ger eyes as she approached him.

“Shu, I thought I told you to study.”

That’s another thing that she didn’t understand. Lady Beatrix and lady Cordelia both insisted on making their eldest sons study, ignoring the rest. They were only children. Of course, it was important for the young masters to be educated, but they didn’t need to pressure them so much. They needed to be children too. She knew change was necessary. That’s why she allowed herself to speak.

“Lady Sakamaki. May I please speak my mind?”

“What?”

She took that as a ‘yes’ and continued.

“I have experience with children. My mother worked in a kindergarten, and I often helped with my younger siblings. I speak from experience when I say, that the best way to teach children is through games and playing-“

Before she could continue, the elegant blonde woman interrupted her.

“That’s ridiculous. Enough of your nonsense, come now, Shu.”

She didn’t like how this woman commanded her own child. Such a kind and innocent boy.

“Please, lady Sakamaki, allow me to continue. I know that master Shu is above kindergarten level, but my mother taught the kids at the kindergarten. She took them on ‘trips’. They would visit different ‘towns’, where they would learn new letters or words. The children learned from it. I’m sure I could teach the young masters about history or math as we play so-“

Before she could finish, se felt a hard blow to her cheek. She lifted her hand to the stinging cheek. She knew she shouldn’t have said anything. But it felt wrong watching these people throwing away their children’s lives, without the children having a say. She looked at the ground.

“Please excuse my rudeness my lady, but I do not regret what I said. I can teach young master Shu.”

The blonde woman just glared at the young maid as she turned around and walked away. The woman stopped when she noticed her son wasn’t following.

“Shu.”

Her voice was cold, no feelings was present in neither her voice nor face. The young blond boy looked at the maid, who was still looking at the ground, before looking at the ground himself slowly walking towards his mother. He was secretly hoping that the maid would somehow convince his mother to let him stay.

His prayers was heard, when he felt a hand on his shoulder. He turned his head and looked at the maid. She was giving him a small smile. If a mere human hadn’t given up yet, he wouldn’t either.

“My lady, please. I beg you-“

The young woman went down on her knees, she leaned forward, her hands touching the ground. She lowered herself ‘til the point where her head touched the ground. The vampire king’s wife stared down the human with an icy glare. The human stretched her arms again and rose her head. She looked the vampire directly into her eyes before continuing.

“-please. Let me teach your son.”

And while the mother looked at the human in disgust, her son looked at her with pure admiration.

\---

They continued where they left off. Hide n’ seek. The human servant restarted her countdown. The boy’s scattered, running in four different directions. When she had reached zero, she shouted a “here I come”, before beginning her search. The first one she found was young master Kanato. He was hiding in a bush near her counting-tree. She smiled as she looked saw the purple hair sticking up from behind the bush.

“I wonder where the young masters are.”

She said smiling as she made her way over to the bush.

“Found you”

She whispered to as she leaned over the bush, looking down at the young master’s hair. The boy looked up at her, his face staying neutral before, before giving her a smile. She leaned further over the greenery trying to reach out for her master. When she finally succeeded, she picked the young boy up, holding him close, as she began searching for the other brothers.

She didn’t notice the way the boy’s eyes shined as he was hold in her embrace. The young boy was smiling, wishing he could stay in the weak human’s arms forever.

“Can you make sweets?”

The maid was startled. She wasn’t used to the masters talking to her.

“Well, yes. I can make some for you later. Which kind would you like for me to make?”

“It doesn’t matter. Mother doesn’t allow me to eat it.”

She looked at the young boy. She didn’t know he wasn’t allowed to eat sweets.

“Well, your mother doesn’t have to know. If you don’t say anything, I won’t either.”

The boy looked at her before laughing.

“Stupid human. I wouldn’t get in trouble for eating the candy. It would be you because you made it and gave it to me. I have nothing to lose.”

A moment past before the woman answered him.

“You would lose my trust and your candy-dealer, sweet-heart.”

The young boy didn’t know why, but he didn’t like the sound of that. Maybe it was because he would lose his candy source. Maybe it was because he didn’t want to lose his attention source, even if they were only a weak human.

Kanato nodded at her and promised to keep silent.

The next one she found was the young master Laito, who soon joined his older triplet in the human’s embrace.

Later ensured a fight about who was allowed to be carried around by the human. The young servant later got scolded, ‘why can’t you carry all of us, you weak human’.

\---

The servant girl was walking around the gardens, trying to find her master Ayato’s lost pen. She didn’t find the pen. Instead she found another lost thing, or rather person. The poor young master Subaru’s mother, lady Christa had been locked in a tower. She didn’t know the details, but the rumors said, the lady wasn’t completely well. The servant would often find the young master sneaking out of the house at night. She never commented on it, thinking he had his own reasons for not wanting to be in the presence of his family. His brothers had their mothers, and he didn’t have his. Maybe the young master was a little jealous. He was a child who craved the attention of a mother.

She went over to the young boy. Stopping beside the bench the young master was sitting on.

“Young master Subaru, am I allowed to sit?”

The small boy looked at her, before looking at the roses again. A small, almost invisible, nod was the answer from the boy. The small child was blushing trying to focus on the roses in front of him.

“Young master, have you seen young master Ayato’s favorite pen around here? He sent me out to look for it, but I have yet to complete his request.”

The young boy sneaked a glance at the woman beside him. The glance was quickly fixed on the flowers, when he saw she noticed his staring. He shook his head, moving his head to look at his hands. He began fiddling with his fingers.

“Well, I think I’m going to have to pause the mission.”

The young boy looked up at the woman, who was looking at the beautiful white roses.

“Why”

He whispered, then blushed as he realized, he had spoken.

“I want to spend time with you, young master. You seem like such a sweet and peaceful person. Your brothers can be quite loud at times.”

The young human was now looking at him, giving him a friendly smile.

“Oh- but please, don’t tell your brothers I said that.”

She said, not a hint of panic in her voice. She smilingly winked at him, as she brought a finger in front of mouth. A small smile sneaked its way past the boy’s walls, and onto his lips, as he looked at the human.

\---

The search for the lost pen continued. She somehow ended up in the library, where she met the second eldest son of Master Sakamaki. Reiji was an intelligent young gentleman. He just lacked a bit of empathy. It was obvious he didn’t have the same kindness as his older and youngest brother. It was like, all the knowledge and all the pressure he had laid upon himself had stripped him of human emotions.

The boy also lacked passion. His quest for the perfect made him imperfect. His soul wasn’t in it when he did anything. His eyes didn’t shine when he read books on politics or physics. He tried making his parents notice him, but he ruined himself doing it.

She hadn’t been surprised when she had found the young master in the library. She had been surprised when she found him engrossed in a fantasy book, with a small smile on his face. When she saw the smile on her master’s face, a smile creped its way to her lips as well. She cleared her voice, to announce her presence to the young master. He looked up from his book. She noticed he was trying to hide the cover of the book. The neutral and indifferent expression was back on the boy’s face.

“What do you want?”

It hadn’t meant to come of as rude, but she had ruined his quality fantasy time.

“I’m sorry for the interruption, young master. I’m searching for your brother’s, young master Ayato’s, pen. I was wondering if you’d seen it.”

The young boy looked like he was thinking, looking up into the ceiling, before answering.

“I haven’t seen it. You can go now.”

He then returned to his book. Now, she didn’t exactly enjoy reading non-fictional books, but had to if she wanted an education. Fantasy books and other fictional books were a different case.

“It’s a good book. I like the main character. She’s strong yet so vulnerable and weak. It makes it easier to set yourself in her place.”

The boy’s eyes looked at her. His head was still turned toward the book.

“You’ve read it?”

The maid gave him a smile.

“Yeah! I’m not much for non-fictional books, but I like fantasy books. Though my favorites are thrillers. I like them when it’s a mix between our world and a fictional. Like ‘The Da Vinci Code’, where the author made conspiracy’s and stuff and put it into a book with fictional characters and a fictional plotline. Dan Brown is a very good author. It can get kind of heavy and tiring reading the book because of all the information, but he’s really good at describing.”

A smile had again sneaked its way onto the boy’s face. This time he didn’t bother hiding it. He turned his face towards her.

“I’ll keep that in mind. Maybe I’ll try reading it.”

The boy’s smile turned to a smirk as he said that. The maid walked over to the boy and ruffled his hair. She looked at him.

“I’m surprised you haven’t already read it.”

She said still smiling.

The boy looked at her, blushing, before returning his attention to his book. Taking that as her cue to leave, she turned around and walked out of the library.

(She later found the pen under one of young master Ayato’s schoolbooks, in the young master’s bedroom.)

\---

It was an experiment. He wanted to know what would happen, if he put a human in a vampire’s household. And what better household than his own, where he could keep an eye on the project, while preparing for other experiments.

He had hired a young 24-year-old woman. She didn’t stand out from the crowd. She had light-chocolate colored hair, and light blue eyes, she looked pretty, but nothing extraordinary. Her family was left in dept after her father left. Her siblings were too young to work. That meant it was her mother and herself who had to pay off the depts. That also meant she was an easy target. Give her the right price, and she wouldn’t hesitate to work for him. She would also be an easy manipulated target; he could just bribe her. It was almost too easy.

That’s why he was positively surprised when she stood up to his second wife, Beatrix.

‘Maybe it will be interesting to have you around after all, Ayame Hisakawa’

\--- Borrowed

A tall blond male with deep blue eyes, was walking around the mansion. He was walking around with headphones in his ears. If someone outside the mansion had seen him, they wouldn’t think he had a specific destination in mind, but everyone who lived in the mansion would know where he was going if they saw him.

His steps were slow and sloppy, but you could see a sort of determination over them. They knew where they were going.

Then he stopped. He stood outside a plain looking door. He lifted his right arm to the doorknob and turned it around. The door opened and he stepped inside.

There weren’t any windows in the room, and barely any furniture was present. The only thing in the room was small table. On the table was a picture of a young woman, next to the picture was placed a few white roses, and a plate with some sweets. The glass of the picture frame was cracked. The young male made his way over to the picture. He pulled a folded piece of paper from his pocket and placed it in front of the picture.

A small smile found its way onto his lips as he chuckled.

“I see Kanato visited you. Huh, I guess he was mad that you didn’t eat the candy he gave you.”

The male turned away from the picture and made his way out of the room.

A transparent figure became visible when the door locked, standing in front of the table. A small, barely visible smile was on the spirit, as they looked at the closed door before disappearing yet again.


	2. Starry Night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Uncle!OC
> 
> He knew the children wouldn't get attention, if he wasn't there.

Karlheinz was sitting in his office. Waiting. He knew that person was here. He could feel their presence in his house, and he could feel that they were close. Soon they open the door into his office, and they would meet their doom.

He could hear footsteps approaching. They stopped outside of his door.

‘As I predicted’

He thought, while a sigh escaped him.

The person outside the door was troublesome. Not that he minded that much, he had gotten used to the childish personality, and (what seemed to be) random actions of the person. Thinking about it, made he got a little sad - or maybe he just wished he was sad. It had been decades since the last time they saw each other. Did he regret not contacting him sooner? Maybe, he didn’t know. What he did know though, was that he’d much rather have him here then Richter. Richter was so frustratingly boring and predictable. While Vincent was more spontaneous and eccentric. Sure, he was still predictable, but his oddness made it exciting, to see how he would make his next move. He didn’t know why Vincent was so… special. Maybe it was because he was the youngest. Karlhienz was a canvas with straight clean lines, that showed precision and skill. Richter was a boring and bland painting that looked like all the others. Sure, it was beautiful but nothing special. Then there was Vincent. He was a canvas filled with weirdly matched but calming colors. The canvas showed the emotions that Karlheinz was prohibited to feel. But even though the canvas was a calmingly chaotic masterpiece, it had unstable and mad undertones.

Why did he think about canvases? Maybe because Vincent was a painter. Every time a family portrait had to be done, it would be done by him. He was the youngest child, so no one expected anything of him. And while their parents had found it disappointing, Karlheinz found it important to support him.

The door opened. A slender man stepped inside the room. While Karlheinz’ hair was long and a pale shade of pink, his little brother had medium-length light cadmium orange hair. His hair color was similar to that of his second wife Beatrix, only a few shades darker, and if he hadn’t known better, he would have thought they were siblings. The ‘young’ vampire had big phthalo green eyes, that had a constant twinkle of peace. But what caught Karlheinz attention was the bandage that wrapped around his younger brother head, the place where it was wrapped the thickest being around the left ear.

“What did you do now”

Karlheinz sighed, as he could feel a headache forming. Vincent awkwardly chuckled, as he massaged his own neck.

“You know, that guy, eh… Gauguin, the one I was doing a project with and stuff?”

Karlheinz nodded in confirmation.

“Well… we had a disagreement and stuff. Then I had an accident. Apparently, it’s not a good idea to hold a razor blade while being angry…”

Karlheinz looked at his little brother, one word repeating in his mind; ‘unstable’.

“Why are you here, Vincent?”

Vincent looked confused at first, thrown off by the former conversation. After a few seconds of confusion, it seemed like he got back on track.

“OH, yeah I forgot, I mean, I didn’t forget, it means a lot to me. I wanted to meet my nephews. Karl, I felt so betrayed when I found out about them. Why didn’t you tell meee…?”

While he was whining about his nephews, he had gotten closer, and was now hugging his poor older brother. The eyes of his childish brother were filled crocodile tears as he looked at Karlheinz. Karlheinz in return did nothing. He hadn’t thought about telling Vincent about his sons. It wasn’t that big of a deal. He couldn’t see the point in doing it.

It wasn’t before Vincent let go of him, Karlheinz answered his fellow vampire.

“I can’t see the importance of telling you about something so insignificant. I’ve had six of them, it’s nothing special, and never was. Why are you so interested in them anyways?”

Vincent looked at Karlheinz with a straight face, all whining, and childishness gone.

“That’s why Karl-“ he said his expression turning sad. “You think of the birth of your children as insignificant, when in reality each one of them is special. I pity you Karlheinz.”

The brothers looked at each other in silence.

“That’s not the only reason, is it?”

“Whatever do you mean, Karl?”

\---

Vincent was sitting in a pavilion in the beautiful and colorful garden. His hands were itching to paint, but that wasn’t what he was here for. He was here to take care of his nephews (and make sure they wouldn’t kill him, by befriending them). He felt bed for the young boys. He had met their mothers. He was present at Karlheinz’s first wedding, where he married Cordelia, a beautiful but annoying woman. He didn’t come to the second wedding, he felt like he didn’t need to. The first one was something special, even if the love was one-sided. The second was insignificant if there wasn’t any love. He had to come to the third, because his brother married his beloved cousin, Christa. That one was just sad, really.

He didn’t know his nephew’s names, or how they looked, but he probably knew when he saw them. He wandered around the garden for ours, with no sign of children even living there, and now he was starting to give up. At this point he just wanted to paint

He buried his head in his arms, as he closed his eyes. He was starting to grow tired. As a vampire he didn’t need sleep as humans, but he had taken on human habits and often found himself very tired or exhausted. Well, he was often around very troublesome and annoying people, so maybe it was only natural.

A yawn escaped his lips, as he stretched his back. When he opened his eyes after his satisfying yawn, he found himself face to face with a child.

‘ _a nephew_ ’

The child had violet colored hair, and deadly pale skin. He was adorable. He looked so small a fragile. Was this the power of children?

The small child looked at Vincent with big, curious, innocent, bright-violet eyes. Could he catch that look in a painting? The only flaw that the small vampire might’ve had was the noticeable bags under his eyes. But on this child, was that even a flaw? It only made him more adorable.

Despite his thoughts going wild about hugging and painting the child, Vincent kept his composure. Wouldn’t want to scare the child away.

The child, oblivious to his inner turmoil, continued to stare at his uncle.

“Who are you?”

The child sounded so adorable. Vincent was 3was crying and dying on the inside. He couldn’t’ handle this cuteness overload. Children was like some unknown specie to him. It was several decades since he had contact with one. And that one had been a little brat, so it doesn’t count. He had forgotten the power children had. Maybe that’s why Karlheinz was so distant from his children. He didn’t want to get too attached.

How did you even talk to a thing like this? Childish pet-names, maybe? How was he supposed to know, he didn’t even know how to interact with vampires and humans around his age (not that there were any humans near his age).

“I am… your uncle… Vincent?”

The child just kept staring at him.

“Who?”

Okay, that one hurt. Vincent felt betrayed yet again. Karlheinz hadn’t told his children about him? Vincent silently cried again.

“You know Richter, right? -” The child nodded, and Vincent ignored the ang of jealousy he felt. “Well, I am Richter’s and your father’s little brother. You haven’t met me before… I didn’t even know I had nephews before yesterday.”

The child didn’t respond, he just kept staring at him. At this point it was getting creepy. Vincent decided to it was his turn to ask a question.

“What’s your name?”

“Kanato.”

“Nice to meet you, Kanato, I’m Vincent.”

“I know, you just said.”

“I wanted to introduce myself properly…”

Kanato starred at him. What was with this kid and staring? Was he like that when he first entered human society too? Were all vampires like that, or was this child defect?

“What happened to your ear?”

Kanato stood up in his seat and pointed at Vincent’s left ear.

“Oh, I cut it off.”

“Why?”

“I was angry.”

“Okay.”

Wait. Did he make mistake? Would Kanato now think that it alright to cut off limbs when you’re mad? Welp, too late now. Guess he was going to be the bad influence.

The two sat in silence a few more minutes before Vincent broke it.

“Kanato, how do you feel about drawing and painting?”

\---

The two walked in a big room with a piano, and a big window with view over the garden. At the piano, a small boy - ANOTHER CHILD - was sitting. Vincent had heard the music from the piano before he and Kanato entered the room. He had hoped to meet another nephew, and luckily, he did.

The boy had sanguine colored hair down to his shoulders. Vincent couldn’t see his eyes, as he had his back was turned against them. Vincent smiled as he listened to the boy playing. If he wasn’t mistaken, this was Chopin, Nocturne Op. 9 No. 2.

As the piece was coming to an end, Vincent began to clap, startling the poor boy. The boy turned around, and Vincent finally saw the small boy’s eyes. They were pretty shade of grass green, reminding Vincent of the beautiful fields he had painted so many times.

“Laito! This is Vincent, he’s our uncle. He’s going to teach me how to paint.”

The small boy beside him had a good grip on the black sleeve of his long coat. Why, when and how the boy attached himself on him, Vincent didn’t know. It just happened at some point, and he didn’t mind.

“Laito, right? Your welcome to join us if you’re interested.”

Vincent wanted to spent time with his nephews, all of them, or as many of them as possible at least.

He didn’t notice how Kanato’s grip in his jacket tightened. It didn’t seem like Laito did either, because he accepted the invitation, and the three of them began unpacking Vincent’s travel-set.

While they unpacked, Vincent told the two children about the names of the colors of his paint. He told them the names of his tools. He told them stories about the many countries he had visited, and about the many different people he had met. Humans and vampires alike.

Vincent didn’t mind humans. He didn’t really care about them. For him, they were decorations and inspirations. The expressions and the feelings they showed were always a challenge to catch on canvas. Vampires rarely showed emotions, especially to strangers. He painted many family portraits for many powerful noble vampire families, but to him, they all looked the same.

What he loved to paint the most was nature. That’s was the main reason for his traveling. He wanted to experience nature and paint it when it was at its finest. All the colors made him so relaxed and happy.

He began teaching his nephews about symbolism, and about the different figures that made the painting alive. He asked them to choose one thing they could see and paint it. It didn’t have to look exactly like the thing, every artist had their own style. He told the kids that there wasn’t a time limit for when they had to be done, and to remember that a painting was never done - to that the two children looked confused. The last thing he said before the two children began, was to think about why they chose their thing.

And with that, he went over to the piano and began playing it. He was a bit rusty. It had been many years since the last time he had played one, but after some time, he had warmed up.

\---

Shu was leaving his father’s office when he heard the piano play from one of the nearby rooms. He recognized the piece as Moonlight Sonata by Beethoven. He sneaked closer to the door, drawn to calming sound of the piano. After a few minutes the music stopped. Shu heard footsteps walking towards the door. He quickly moved away from, scared that it was Cordelia or his mother who he had disrupted. But instead of his mother he found a young man, who looked a lot like his mother. His eyes were a bit greener and his hair was a bit darker, they looked a lot like each other.

Without thinking the word ‘uncle’ slipped out of his mouth. The young man apparently heard, and for a short moment Shu could have sworn, he saw the mans eyes twinkle with excitement. The man gave Shu a gentle smile. Shu hadn’t been given a genuine smile by others than Edgar and found himself captivated. He hadn’t noticed that the man had asked him a question. Shu was embarrassed and scared that the man would be angry with, when he asked him to repeat his question.

But the man just chuckled.

“I was asking if you wanted to join me and your bothers. I made your brothers paint something from the garden. I will gladly fill you in on what you missed.”

Shu thought about it. The man seemed nice, so he couldn’t see a reason not to do it. His dad wouldn’t let a dangerous man inside their house, so the man probably wouldn’t kill him. The man could of course be manipulative like his father, but he seemed genuine. Shu decided to join the painting lesson, but still be on his guard, just in case.

After a while Shu was standing beside his half siblings finding something to paint from the garden. Vincent returned to the piano where he played Clair de Lune by Debussy.

\---

Vincent was satisfied he had met three of his six nephews. If he knew where the others where he would kidnap them and teleport them to the room, but he had no idea where they were. He couldn’t feel others presence like Karlheinz or other vampires. It was a kind of handicap. He had been in buildings with too many people, that in the end the ‘sense presence’ switch was flipped of. He remembered many hours of terrible headaches and began shaking just by thinking of it.

After some time, he stopped playing the piano. Looking around the room, searching for his sketchbook. He looked over at the three children and began sketching the three small kids painting. After some time with sketching he stopped. He was far from done with the sketch, but he was losing the feeling in his legs, and needed to use them. He told the kids that he would be back in a moment and walked out the door. He wandered around the mansion for some time, before he decided to make his way back to the small artists.

On his way back he nearly fell over another kid. The child had been so small, that he hadn’t noticed him before the child had walked into his legs. The child hadn’t seen him either, because he had had his head buried in a book. The child’s hair was a cold grey while the eyes was a dark shade of fuchsia. The child was on the floor, his book long forgotten as the new target for child’s curiosity was him. Vincent gave the small, frowning boy a smile as he bowed down helped the boy up. The politely thanked him, obviously trying to hide his curiosity.

“What’s your name?”

Vincent asked trying to start conversation with the boy.

“My name is Reiji, sir-?”

“Vincent, just call me Vincent.”

Reiji bowed as he picked up his dropped book.

“Well sir Vincent, I will bid you farewell. I am, unfortunately busy, but I do hope to meet you again.”

The young boy said before turning away from the older male.

“Reiji- “

The boy stopped.

“Would you mind joining me in the room with the magnificent overview over the garden? Your brothers; Shu, Kanato and Laito are there painting. You don’t have to paint; you can keep reading if you want. If would make so sad knowing that you will read alone somewhere. And if you find it interesting, then your of course welcome to join your brothers painting or me while I sketch.”

The boy looked at Vincent for a while before he answered.

“I guess I wouldn’t hurt reading somewhere different than the usual. As long as I won’t be disturbed.”

“Just tell us if you can’t concentrate.”

And with that they made their way to the bright piano room.

\---

While Vincent was gone, the three boys kept painting. They were all startled when they heard the door opened. They expected the return of their uncle, but instead of Vincent it was the oldest triplet who entered the room.

“What are you doing?”

Shu was the first to answer. Laito had turned around but stayed silent, while Kanato ignored his triplet.

“Paint”

“I see that, Stupid. But why are you all painting? And in the same room? It’s weird.”

The oldest triplet was looking at the three, like they were some strange, foreign, unknown creature. The Shu and Laito just sighed. Shu gave up and chose to ignore his half brother as he continued with his painting. Laito, being the only one who didn’t ignore the oldest triplet, sighed again before he began explaining about Vincent to Ayato.

“It seemed sketchy; how do you know he isn’t some weirdo who likes children?”

A laugh was heard from behind him. Laito returned to his painting as he saw Vincent step through the door with Reiji. Ayato froze. He heard two people enter but didn’t turn around. He was planning his escape. Right as he were about to turn around and run through the door, he was grabbed around the waist and lifted into the air.

“I KNEW IT! HE’S A CREEPER WHO’S INTERESTED IN CHILDREN! LET GO OF ME!”

Ayato began shouting, trying to get out of his uncles grasp, without luck.

“Hey, shh, calm down. I’m not here to harm you, or do anything weird, besides the usual weirdness I bring with me.”

“Then why are you gathering all of us in this room, huh?”

“Well, that’s because I want to spend time with my nephews of course”

Vincent answered the wild boy with a smile, as he slowly set him down.

“Your welcome to join us, but you don’t seem like a painter to me. Maybe… you seem more abstract. You don’t seem to have the concentration as your brothers...-” At this point Vincent was just mumbling to himself.

At some point Ayato found himself with a canvas in front of him, and a pencil in hand. How he ended up like this, he didn’t know. Did he mind? Maybe not.

\---

After Ayato and Reiji’s arrival Kanato had decided to lie the paintbrush and take a break. He had decided to take that break on Vincent’s thighs. And now he was sleeping. Vincent didn’t mind, it was nice that his nephews was accepting him, but he could feel his legs dying and the need to move them again. He told the others that he would get some snacks, and that they should all take a break. He lifted the sleeping Kanato as he raised from the rooms couch.

\---

Somehow, all the children, except the last nephew who he had yet to meet, went with him to him to the kitchen. They were all, except Kanato who were still ‘sleeping’, talking with each other excitedly about various subjects.

When the group reached the kitchen, they took the necessary snacks, before going back to the ‘painting’ room again.

In the room a small, skinny boy was standing. Probably the last nephew. The small boy was looking at the paintings and sketches with great interest. He was so lost in his own world, that he hadn’t noticed the presence of the other people in the room. The brothers ignored their younger sibling as they went over to the couch to eat the snacks. Vincent laid Kanato in the couch, before taking some snacks himself.

Slowly he made his way towards the youngest Sakamaki. He kneeled beside him, before offering some of the snacks he had snatched from the stack, the had taken from the kitchen. The boy was startled at first but gratefully accepted the offering. Vincent took the small hand of the boy, and they made their way towards the rest of the children.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really like the song Vincent by Don Mclean. The song is about Vincent van Gogh, so that's basically the inspiration for the uncle… (• ε •)


End file.
